Going Home
by SupermanlovesHarleyQuinn
Summary: This takes place after the shooting Sean stay's in Wasaga and Emma stayed with him.
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. Tracker is a girl in this and younger than Sean.

This takes place after the shooting Sean stay's in Wasaga and Emma stayed with him.

* * *

"Sean get away from me we are over, I can't put up with this abuse. Luna and I are leaving." I said as I pushed him away from me.

"Listen here Emma you two aren't going anywhere. You will continue to be mine and Luna is staying with me. We will raise her together." Sean said grabbing my wrist.

"NO! Get off me Sean your drunk; Go lay down."

"Shut up you bitch" He said grabbing me. "I'm going bend you over that pool table and fuck you until you know that your body belongs to me. " He said pulling my arms behind my back.

He hit my head hard against the wall. When I came to he had me bent over tying my legs to the legs of the table. I tried to scream but he had me gagged. He proceeded to cut my underwear and skirt off. I started crying hoping he would stop. That only upset him more. He slammed himself into me proceeding to be rough.

"Stop you're crying Emma or it will get worse." Sean said as he pulled my hair and slamming my head back onto the table.

When I came back to I was still tied to the table. I tried wiggling, but I couldn't the knots were too tight. I couldn't scream or move I felt so helpless. When he finally passed out I had been moving and twisting my wrist finally getting one free. How long was I unconscious for? Amy should be coming home soon shouldn't she? Which means his parents would be back with Luna. I can't let them see me like this. I fought with my other hand until I got it free. I got my legs free when I hear the door open. When I went to stand straight up my legs gave out. I had been standing to long they felt so numb. I crawled to my bedroom to grab new cloths and a sweater hoping that it would cover the marks. I sat on the bed crying for a good hour before I went upstairs. I had to start dinner before Sean woke up. When I got up to the kitchen Luna was I the highchair eating cucumber slices and ranch. Alice; Sean's mom was already cooking.

"Hey Alice, How was she today? She wasn't any trouble was she?" I asked.

"No dear, she was and angel like always. How did it go with Sean?" She asked with a concerned look on her face

"Absolutely horrible! I told him after you guys left an um... Let's just leave it at that." I said not wanting to finish.

"Em tell me what happened." Alice demanded.

"Well I told him that I and Luna are leaving because I couldn't handle the abuse. He said no then I woke up tied and gagged to the pool table. He raped me Alice. I have to marks from it this time." I said pushing up the sleeves to my sweater showing her my wrists and lifted up the bottom of my dress showing off my ankles.

We sat there for a minute or two while I cried into her arms. I had to get out of their and away from Sean I should have left and when home with Ellie and Jay. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

 _ **"Yo Sean we gotta talk who do you honestly love? Messing with Emma and Ellie isn't cool any more bro. It's gone on long enough. If you could ask one of them to stay here with you who would you ask. Honestly think about it. I'm going back down to the beach with the girls." Jay said walking way.**_

 _ **They didn't know that I was in the bathroom.**_ _ **I waited for Sean to go back down before I came back.**_ _ **When I got back he called for Ellie. I wanted to cry. He really did love her more. He should have just let Rick shoot me during the school shooting. He shouldn't have saved me. I started walking down the beach toward the trees I needed to get away and think.**_

 _ **"Hey Em wait up."**_

 _ **I just continued walking I didn't want to talk to Jay he was just going to rub it in. When I got pretty far into the trees he grabbed my arm.**_

 _ **"Listen Em; wait I want to talk to you."**_

 _ **I didn't give him the chance I turned around and kissed him hard. Before I knew it he was kissing me back just as hard. He leaned me against a tree for support. Next thing I knew he had pushes up my bikini top taking my breast's out rubbing them. I don't know what came over me o moaned his name. I turned us around to where he was against the tree. Sill kissing him we started grinding up against each other. Next thing I knew I was on the forest floor with Jay on top on me. I didn't care I needed to feel wanted and I always had feelings for Jay. I whispered please into his ear. He looked at me and I shook my head yes. He slowly untied my bottoms and his. I huffed in frustration. He was toying with me. Me bent down and started kissing me again when I felt his hand tough me there. It sent a weird sensation up my body. But it felt so good. He shoved his fingers deeper into me and rubbing my clit. Omg Jay just fuck me already I thought. The next thing I knew his hard shaft replaced his fingers and she stared fucking me. He was so big it felt so good. He stated off slow then went faster and faster. Pumping harder and harder he took my breast into his mouth sucking and nipping at my nipple Oh god. He pulled my mouth up to his to cover the sounds of my moans and screams. After that we came in unison.**_

 _ **"Hey Jay, Em where are you guys."**_

 _ **We jumped up and got dressed Sean would flip out if he seen that.**_

 _ **"Hey bud were over here. Em started crying so I fallowed her. She's ok now I think I helped her out. He said walking away winking at me. I'll deal with him later.**_

 _ **"Em; Can we talk? It's kind of important."**_

 _ **"Yea Sean what's up?"**_

 _ **"So me and Jay talked earlier and he made me realize something. I can't live without you. I want you to stay with me. I already called and asked your parents. They said if you really wanted to you could."**_

* * *

Please review my first Fan fiction. Sorry for those who are a Sean and Emma Fan this is Jay and Emma Fan Fiction. I can't stand Sean.


	2. Why?

The slamming of the door brought me back to reality. Sean was up.

"Alice, Sean is awake take Luna to your room. I don't want her around him when he's like this." She took her and ran.

"Where's my daughter?" Sean said coming up the stairs sitting at the table.

"Your mother is giving her a bath she got ranch all over herself."

"You better not tell anyone what happened. Cover your damn wrist's." He sneered angrily.

"Why are you so ashamed of what you did to her? She's the mother of your child." Amy said coming into the room.

"What are you talking about Amy? Sean didn't do anything." I said hoping she would by it.

"Boleshit I skipped school today because I wasn't feeling good. I was in my room I heard everything." Amy replied.

"Just shut up about it Amy. It's none of your damn business. If you tell mom you won't like me." He said threatening his sister.

Sean went down stairs to get something. When he came up he had his lighter collection and the lighter fluid. I ignored him getting the dinner out of the oven. I could smell the chicken pot pie and it was so mouthwatering. I just didn't know if I could eat, I still feel sick to my stomach. Alice came back into the room with Luna setting her in her newly cleaned high chair. I was so happy that she couldn't talk yet. She went right back to eating her cucumbers no ranch this time. After everyone was seated I started passing out the pot pie. When I got to Sean I was shaky he didn't like pot pie too much. Putting it on his plate I spilt a little on his pans. He jumped up so fast the force of his chair knocked me over. I got up and ran into the kitchen to get some napkins not knowing that he was fallowing me.

"What the fuck did you do that for? You clumsy bitch. I have just about had enough of your attitude. Do I need to punish you again? "Sean screamed

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to spill anything one you."

"Shut up you lying bitch. Just like you don't have feelings for Jay. Or that Luna Isn't Jay's. I know that she is Jay's that's why I asked you to stay. I wanted Ellie to stay not you but when I saw you and Jay I changed my mind. How could you guys do that to me? I don't love you I hate your guts. You are just my fuck toy. You know that Ellie lives all but six minutes away. I've been with her ever since that day. We laugh about you all the time. You are a pathetic bitch and you are never leaving. Now go down stairs and wait for your punishment. If my family asks you don't feel good. "Sean replied after she slapped me across the face.

"Sean Hope Cameron! What do you think you are doing?" Alice said walking into the room.

"None of your fucking business mother!" Sean screamed back

"I'll be fine Alice. It's ok." I replied.

After that she gave me a questioning look and left the room. I really wish she didn't. I'm worried about Sean and his attitude. When ii turned back around he was splashing something on me. I didn't think anything of it until I seen him light a piece of paper and throw it on me. That's when I realized that it was lighter fluid. I started patting out the little patches of fire when he squirted more onto me. It started burning my hair. I went to pat it out when he shoved me to the ground and started laughing. The pain was so much I passed out. I woke up to screaming and the sound of an ambulance. I tried so hard to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I could move my whole body hurt. What about Luna where was she. The ambulance workers put a mask on me and I passed out again. When I woke back up I was in a hospital room with my mother, Alice and Snake.

"Spike I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was this bad. She said she had it under control. I'm so sorry. I will help you guys with anything you need to prosecute Sean." Alice said between sobs.

"We are just glad that Amy was able to get Luna out of his reach before he could get to her. I've been debating whether to give her to Jay for the time being or not." Spike replied.

"No Spike. Even though this is a hard time we should still let Emma tell him." Snake replied.

"Mom!" I choked out.

"Oh Em. I'm here." Spike replied

"I need to do me a favor. Don't tell Jay about Luna please. It's not the time. But if you're going after Sean go after Ellie to she knew everything that was going on and did nothing." Emma begged.

"We will talk about that when to police come back I told them when you were able we would call them back up here. But you have a few visitors that are here they've been here all night waiting for information on how you were doing. Jay is one of them." Spike replied.

With that said there was a knock on the door it was Manny and Jay. I didn't know what to say to them.

"Mom I need to talk to these guys alone is that ok." I asked.

She nodded and they left the room.


	3. The truth

"Come sit please. You guys are making me nervous." I replied

"What happened to you no one will tell us anything Sizmo." Manny asked sitting down in the chair next to my hospital bed.

"Em seriously no one will tell is anything. I tried to call Sean but he won't answer." Jay replied.

"Fuck that Asshole. He can die for all I care. He's the one who did this to me. He's been abusing and raping me for the past 3 years. After I had Luna things got worse. He's been with Ellie the whole time. They see this as some big joke. Elle knew this whole time and hasn't said shit. He justifies doing this because he says he seem us in the woods that day jay. He claims he seen everything. I" I replied crying.

"Wait who is Luna and you and Jay did what in the woods?" Manny said looking between us.

"Well long story short me and Emma had sex in the woods at Wasaga beach about 3 years ago. But she choose Sean." Jay said quietly.

"Hey Manny will you go get my mom and have her bring Luna back here please. I need to see her." I replied. "Jay the only reason I choose to stay in Wasaga with Sean is because I thought I was just some conquest to you. You were still dating Alex. What were you going to do leave Alex for me? I didn't think you would so I stayed. I wanted to be with you but I was scared."

"Emma you were anything but some conquest. When you saw us breaking into the vending machine all those years ago I realized I had feelings for you, but I let Sean have you because I never thought I stood a chance. I don't understand how he could do this to you. When I get my hands on him it won't be pretty." Jay replied.

"No Jay. Let the police handle Sean. I can't lose you too. He will get what he deserves. I'm not worried about that. The Shooting really changed him. After a while I started to wish he would have let Rick shoot me. Then I wouldn't have to deal with him." I said starting to cry.

"Look Em, I'm glad Rick didn't shoot you. If he did I never would have gotten to kiss you. But you should know something and I know you are probably going to hate me for this. But Me, Alex, and Towzers were the ones who did that to Rick. It was supposed to be some harmless prank I didn't know he would bring a gun to school. After he got in your face at the dot I got mad and thought that I needed to do something". Jay replied looking at his feet.

"Are you kidding me? If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I would be living a normal life. Get out Jay and never come near me and our daughter ever again." I yelled in anger.

"Wait. What do you mean our daughter? Are you talking about Luna? Emma Is Luna My daughter?" Jay yelled back.

Just then my mom came into the room with Luna She could sense the tension in the air. I gave the it's ok look. She left back to the visiting room.

"Mommy are you ok? You got lots of boo boo's don't you. That bad man did this didn't he." Luna said walking towards me.

That's when she spotted Jay. He was standing their looking at her. She has his bright blue eyes and brown hair. She gave his a bright smile and hugged his leg before coming to sit next to me.

"Yes she is Jay. And before you ask no she has never called Sean Dad. She wouldn't even talk when he was around. She was terrified of him. She knows her dad's name is Jayson Hogart. Her last name is Hogart not Nelson or Cameron. I wanted to tell you but Sean threatened to hurt her. I was going to ask you to watch her until I got out of the hospital. But after what you just told me oi don't know if I can trust you."

"Come on Emma please, she is my daughter. I promise nothing will happen to her, we will go back to my place or the park."

"Fine Jay; But you better answer your phone whenever I call you I don't care what time it is."

"Look Greenpeace I promise." Jay said grabbing the now sleeping Luna.

* * *

 **Jay's point of View….**

I collected her things from Spike and when back to my place. When I opened the door to my apartment I saw Sean asleep on my couch. I couldn't take Luna in there , so I took her next door and asked my neighbors to watch her for a few. I walked back into my apartment and grabbed an empty beer bottle smashing it over his head. Not waiting for a reaction I grabbed another one and did it again.

"What the fuck man." Sean said getting up.

"Don't what the fuck me Cameron. Are you serious? I know what you did to Emma"

"Boo hoo she was just some whinny Bitch. I'm glad I'm finally done with her. I just want my daughter and I'll leave." Sean said with a smile on his face.

"Luna is not your daughter, She is mine so back the fuck off you will never see her again. If I ever find out you laid a hand on her I will kill you." I replied in rage.

"So the little cunt told you everything good for her, but I will still be taking her." Sean said with a laugh

That's when I lost it. I lunged for him and we started fighting. He got a few good punches at my ribs. Before I punched his in the face and the ribs. He threw me against the wall and hit me in the ribs a couple more times. I shoved him back causing him to fall on the table. He grabbed a piece of broken glass and lunged at me stabbing me in my right shoulder. This had gone on far enough. I grabbed one of the broken table legs smacking him in the heat with it knocking him out. After that I called the police. I wanted to stay on Emma's good side but I don't think I will be anymore. The police took Sean and I went next door to get Luna and go back up to the hospital. Emma was never going to trust me with Luna again. I called Spike to let her know what happened and telling her I was on my way back up there. She met me in the parking lot. I went in and got Ninety three stitches and 2 broken ribs. This was going to be an interesting story to tell Emma. After being discharged I went to Emma's room in the burn unit. When I got their Manny was in their doing what she could for Emma's hair. It was short now bit it looked nice. When she spotted me I knew I was in for it. If looks could kill I would be dead forty times over.

"It's probably not the best time to come talk to Emma, Jay." Manny replied." The staff wasn't paying attention and someone let Ellie up here."

"What the fuck. Where is she? Did security get her? I should have known if Sean was here that Ellie wouldn't be far behind."


	4. And the results are

**_Emma's Point of view_**

"Are you kidding me Jay? The first time I let you take our daughter and this happens. I told you to leave Sean to the police. Look at you have stitches and god knows what else. You never fucking listen."

"Em, Come on that's not fair he was at my apartment. Luna was at my neighbors. Sean never saw her. He broke in and was passed out drunk on my couch. When he woke up he proceeded to say he was going to take Luna. I'm not going to lose my daughter after not knowing she existed for three years." Jay replied

Just then there was a knock on the door and the police came in.

"Hello Ms. Nelson my name is Officer Posh. Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Yes. That's fine. He's ok to be in here." I replied.

"Can you give us a detailed account of what happened?" Office posh replied

"Well it all started around November of 2004, after the school shooting at Degrassi the two of us were a part of it. We moved down to Wasaga afterwards, during that time we were just friends at the time. I had gotten pregnant by Jay here, but I didn't know it at the time. After I found out I was pregnant he started raping me because I refused to have sex with him. I knew Jay was the father and so did Sean. He had seen me and jay have sex. Jay was the only person I had ever slept with. Sean threatened to hurt the baby if I left him or if I told anybody what he had been doing to me. After Luna was born in May three months early he started hitting me and getting rougher. When his parents found out a couple days ago they offered to help me leave and press charges against him. That's when he lit me on fire after raping me earlier that day. Ellie Nash his girlfriend knew the whole time that he was raping and hitting me." I explained to the officers beginning to cry.

"Are you the Jay form earlier that had a run in with Mr. Cameron."Officer Posh asked.

"Yes Sir I am,he broke into my apartment. I found out after I tired taking my daughter to my apartment. He was passed out drunk on my couch. But you guys already have my statement. I believe I talked to Officer Montana." Jay Replied.

"So I can assume both of you are pressing charges. Do both of you want restraining orders as well?"

"Yes officer Posh. But we would also like to get one for our daughter." Jay spoke up.

He nodded and left the room, we just sat there in silence. That was the first time Jay had heard everything. He stayed here with me until leaving for work.

 ** _Three months later_**

I was being released from the hospital today. I still had a cast on my arm but I was doing good enough that I could finally get out of this hospital. I was just waiting on one more test result before I left, those were the only results i was dreading to get the answer to. Jay has been visiting me every day, bringing Luna up and all. She has been spending the weekends with Jay ,because he had to work at Tony's during the week. Those two had grown very close I was happy about that.

"Hey Emmy, you ready to go yet." Jay asked.

"Nope not yet waiting on one more test. I want to get out of here just as much as you do, but I have to wait. Hey where's Luna?" I asked

"She's with Manny, So have you given much thought to my question?" He asked

"Look Jay. I've thought about it a lot but I'm not ready for a relationship let alone to move in with you. I just want to go home and relax for a while and we will go from there. I need time. But you can have Luna whenever you want."

"Ok Emma, I understand that piece of shit did a number on you. I will get you to trust me don't worry. So are you ready for court tomorrow?" Jay asked

"Not really, I don't want to see his face. I still have nightmares. I wake up almost every night screaming."

"Ms. Nelson can we have a few words with you." The Doctor asked waking into the room." Hello Mr. Hogart, if you would get the car I will wheel her out to you when we are done"

Jay left giving me a questioning look.

"We have the results to test, we figured that you didn't want him in the room for this."

"Thank you doctor Morris."

"Ms. Nelson the results of the test were positive you are indeed pregnant. We are guestimating around four months give or take a couple of days. You might want to contact and OBGYN and go from there." The doctor said.

I just sat their crying. I didn't want to have that monsters child. After letting me calm down the doctor wheeled me out to Jay's car. I can honestly I missed this car. I couldn't start a relationship with Jay now that I'm pregnant with Sean's child. I just wanted to go home and go to bed.

"Hey Em, are you ok?

"Yeah Jay, I'm just really tired. I really just want to go home and go to bed."

"That might be a little bit of a problem" he replied.

"Why would that be a problem? Oh God don't tell me their throwing me a party." I groaned

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise but yes they are."

"Jay will you please take me to your place, I 'm not in the mood for a party I'm just really tired." i begged

Yeah but, I'm going to have to leave to go pick up Luna."

"That's fine.

 ** _Jay's point of view_**

She was fast asleep when we pulled up to the apartment complex. I carried her up to my place and put her in my bed leaving her pain pills and a cup of water on the night stand. Now to be a party pooper and tell everyone it's off, Manny was going to kick my ass. Well that is atleast try to at least. When I got to the Simpson residence everyone was hiding. I opened the door and everyone shouted surprise.

"Damn we wasted the good surprise on Jay. "Manny sneered." Hey where's Em?" Ashe asked

"She's asleep at my place she didn't want to party. I just came to relax and get Luna and Emma's stuff for tomorrow."

"Is she ok Jay" Spike asked.

"I honestly don't know. She looked upset when they brought her out the the car,I thought it was just because of tomorrow. But I'm not sure."

When I grabbed Luna she was asleep in her toddler bed. I grabbed her and Emma's things. I said goodbye to everyone and left for my place. When we got there, it was around ten thirty. I layed Luna In her bed and closed her door and going to close my bedroom door not wanting to wake them. I sat on the couch finally getting to relax. I turned on American Choppers and Passed out.


	5. Court

Emma's Point of View

When I woke up it was six am we had court at 9. It was way too quiet for six. What are those two doing? I still can't believe that I stayed the night at Jays. Well I guess I better go check on them. When I got into the living room I found those two sleeping on the couch. They looked so cute. I have to take a picture

"Hey what's the big idea?" Jay yawned after being woken up by the flash.

"The big idea is you to look so adorable together sleeping on the couch."

"No one and I mean no one see's that picture, got it Nelson. I have an image that I'm trying to protect." Jay whined.

"Fine but you guys need to get up and get ready. Courts in three hours. We still have to drop Luna off to Connor and pick up my parents."

"Alright Luna, come on it's time to wake up and get ready. "Jay said tickling her

"I don't want to daddy. I'm still so tired." She replied

"Whit what did you just say Luna?" I asked shocked

"I called him daddy. He's my daddy isn't he mommy." Luna asked.

"Yes" We said in unison.

"Why don't you two get ready and I'll make breakfast." Jay said walking to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

It was eight o'clock by the time the three of us were fed and ready. I didn't really eat I'm too nervous. Sean was finally going to get what he deserved after all these years. After we picked up my parent's we finally got to the court house at eight forty-five. We sat outside our court room until our case came up. I didn't have the heart to sit in there and have him looking at me.

"Ms. Nelson we are up next." My Lawyer said coming to get up.

"Calling Case 69743 Nelson vs. Cameron." The Court reporter called

"Are both parties present" the judge asked.

"Erica Teigen your honor, on behalf of the plaintiff Emma Christine Nelson. She is present and in the court room."

"Tig Lee your honor, on behalf of the defendant Sean Hope Cameron. He is present and in the court room."

"It says here that on the 12th of October 2007 that you Mr. Cameron were taken into police custody and that you are out on bail at this point in time. You were on the run from the police for lighting a Ms. Emma Christine Nelson on fire in your kitchen after the plaintiff accidently spilt chicken pot pie sauce on you. You are here today for the following reasons; 16 plus counts of rape, 32 counts of assault, 59 counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and 2 counts of attempted murder. It that correct?"

"There is one correction Mr. Cameron and I have to make. He is only being charged with one count of attempted murder not two." Mr. Lee replied

"Actually if I may your honor it is correct. One count is from the Plaintiff Ms. Nelson and the second is from when Ms. Nelson was pregnant. Any abuse done to a woman while she is pregnant puts the child at risk of miscarriage. As I may your honor we would like to add a third count of attempted murder due to the fact that Ms. Nelson is with child. We would also like to add if we may get full custody granted to Ms. Nelson." Ms. Teigen interrupted.

"Do you have legal documents stating this claim?"

"Yes your honor we do." Ms. Teigen replied handing the paperwork over to the bailiff.

"It says here that there are whiteness to the accounts that happened on Tuesday October 11 2007. Amy Marie Cameron the defendant's sister, Alice Jean Cameron the defendant's mother, and Carl Hope Cameron the defendant's Father. Are the witnesses present in the court room today?"

"Yes your honor all three are present and willing to testify if need be."

"Mr. Cameron how do you plea?" The judge asked

"Not guilty." Sean replied all too fast.

"Well this is a twist. We will take a recess and continue at 12:30."

"I can't believe that he plead not guilty are you fucking kidding me. How could he plead not guilty? Look at me I'm pregnant and have a cast on my arm and have the burn scars on my back to prove it." I asked crying.

"I don't know Emma." Jay replied.

"Emma Christine Nelson." My mother yelled.

"Yes mom before you ask that is the reason I didn't come last night. I wasn't in the mood to celebrate."

"It's going to be ok. With you moving home I'll be there to help and everything. And I'm sure Alice will help to."

"Actually I got up a little early today and it gave me some time to think. I'm going to get my own place. I'm about to be 19 years old and I already have a child with one on the way. I need to stop depending on other people and depend on myself. I have the money the McKay's left me when they passed away. I should be fine until I get a job. I texted spinner this morning about getting a job at the dot and I'm going to try and get a place in jays apartment building."

"Are you sure Emma?"

"Yes mom I'm sure this is something that I have to do. If I need anything Jay is in the same building and you're just a phone call away."

"Court is back in secession."

"Since this is a judge trial, I will be making the verdict. I was going to let the witnesses come up and say something, due to the lack of remorse from Mr. Cameron I have come upon a verdict. Mr. Cameron you are indeed the father, but I am stripping you of all custody. Ms. Nelson you will have full custody of this child. You are sentenced to three years in prison for abuse, five years in prison for rape and another five years of community service. There are also three restraining orders that go into effect as of today. You are not to be within 1,000 feet of Ms. Nelson's home, her parents' home, her work or any school those children attend. You are not to be within 500 feet of Ms. Nelson or her children. If you violate these orders you will serve 10 years in prison. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your honor. But.."

"No but's Mr. Cameron that is my ruling. Case dismissed."

"Next case Nelson vs Nash." The court reporter called.

"Is this the same nelson from the previous case?"

"Yes your honor, Erica Teigen your honor, on behalf of the plaintiff Emma Christine Nelson. She is present and in the court room."

"Tig Lee your honor, on behalf of the defendant Ellie Noel Nash. She is present and in the court room."

"Ms. Nash it says here that you were conspiring with Mr. Cameron. How do you plea?"

"Guilty. The bitch deserved it, fucking Jay on the beach. She's a whore."

"That's enough. I don't need any time to determine a verdict. Ms. Nash I sentence you to 6 years in prison with the same restraining order. You are not to be within 1,000 feet of Ms. Nelson's home, her parents' home, her work or any school those children attend. You are not to be within 500 feet of Ms. Nelson or her children. If you violate these orders you will serve 10 years in prison. Case closed. Ms. Nelson you can go down stairs and get the restraining order paperwork. I sincerely hope your life gets better."

We left the court room and got the paperwork. I can't believe I have to give them all these addresses. What's the point of a restraining order if he knows right where we are?

"Let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." Jay said when my stomach grumbled.

"I'm down. I can't believe Ellie would say that. I knew she hated me but damn. I could really go for some bacon or maybe even a steak."

"Emma are you serious." My mom gasped.

"No it's this child. I've been craving me and eating vegetarian food isn't cutting it maybe if I just use flavoring."

"Well get use to it Greenpeace."


	6. Oh My God

After that we ate at the dot, we all went back to my parents' house after eating so we could take naps. I sure needed one. Me and Jay went down stairs to nap. Jay slept in Manny's old bed and I slept in my old one. He passed out right away; he must have been up with Luna last night. I couldn't sleep all I could think once he gets out he's going to come after this baby. Maybe I should just move out of Canada, maybe to somewhere in the U.S. That way Sean will never be able to find us. I don't know though all my friends and family live here. I grew up here.

"Mommy are you down their?"

"Yes baby, come on down." I yelled. "Hey your daddy is sleeping over there, why don't you go jump on him and wake him up."

"Ok mommy be quiet."

"Daddy. Wake up. I wanna play please. Daddy I love you."

"I don't want to. And I love you two."

"Daddy wake up or else."

"Or else what" Jay groaned

"Or else this." She said as we began to tickle him.

"Ok, ok girls I'm awake stop tickling me already. Shit Em what time is it?"

"It's 5:30. Why?"

"Shit I have to go I'm closing at Tony's tonight."

"Ok well see you later."

Luna was just sitting in the corner playing with her barbie's like she had no cares in the world. I couldn't help but stare at her, she is my miracle. I just hope that all the drama with Sean hasn't made an impact on Luna. I hope what happened won't make me love this baby any less. I don't want to be a bad mother.

"What's up Spin?" I said answering my phone. "Are you serious?"… "I got the job. Oh my god thank you."… "When do I start?"… "Yea that's fine I'll be there."… "See you later." I said hanging the phone up.

Finally things are starting to turn up for us. Now all I have to do is get an apartment for the three of us to live in. Then we can really be where I want us to be. I think that Jay is getting a little too comfortable being around all the time. I know that he is Luna's dad but I need my space, I guess I'm just stuck with him until I get my cast off. I guess it's time to put Luna to bed. I really need to go through all Luna's old baby things to what I'm going to need for this baby. I still have to set up an obgyn appointment to see how far along I am and everything. I'm really nervous about everything. It would be so much easier if it was a girl I still had all Luna's stuff and most of her old cloths. Well I better get some sleep to, tomorrow is my first day at the dot.

One week later

Well today is my Obgyn appointment, Lucky me. Jay is taking me this is a little funny and sad all in one. Sean took me to Jay's child's appointments and Jay's coming with me to Sean's. I don't know how comfortable I am with this, but lately I've wanted Jay around more and more. Those blues eyes are just so damn dreamy and those arms. The hugs he gives me are just so amazing. I know one thing for sure I'd like it if he bent me over and fuck me hard. Wow did I really just say that. Stupid pregnancy hormones, I'm really going to have a hard time controlling my urges around him. He's just so sexy and that ass... Down Emma calm down he's going to be here in a minute and you need to calm down. I can't fuck Jay my life is already complicated enough.

"Hey Emma are you ready to go." Jay asked

"Yea Jay; I'm ready."

God he looked hit in that black wife beater and his ass looked so fine in those blue jeans. I have the whole day with him the things that we could do.

"Hey Em. What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yea that's why I asked."

"I could show you better than I could tell you." I said winking at him.

"Wow! Are you ok?"

"Yes Jay I'm fine. Let's go and get this thing over with."

When we got to the office I saw all these happy couples. Why couldn't I have that? If I would have come home I might have had that. But it's too late now. I'm not going to make any guys deal with two kids that aren't his.

"Ms. Nelson, Were ready for you. Your husband can come back with you if he wants."

"He's not my husbands, he's my boyfriend." I said before I realized the words that came out of my mouth.

"Is this your first child?"

"No, I have a 3 year old daughter."

"Ok let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are. This stuff will be a little cold." She said putting the gel on my stomach. "Well it looks like your 28 weeks along and it seems that you are pregnant with twins. Do you want to know the sex of the babies? We can try and find out if you like."

"Umm yea I guess."

"Ok let's see. Here we are Ms. Nelson Baby A is a boy and baby B is going to be a girl. Congratulations on the children mam.

What the fuck. Not only did that bastard rape me and get me pregnant, but he got me pregnant with twins. What am I going to do? I really need a distraction. Boy did I have a distraction with now. But he was going to want to talk about that comment earlier which will kill my buzz. If I can get him back to his place without him bringing it up I'll be good. Maybe we should try and see how it goes. I mean we do already have a child together, Why not?

"Ok Ms. Nelson your next appointment will be in two weeks at nine in the morning. I'll see you then Ms. Nelson, Mr. Hogart."

"Let's go Em. I could really use a nap before work I'm sure you could to."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go to your place it's quieter and we may actually get a nap in."

"So Em, I have a question."

"Jay I have a really bad headache can we talk later. I promise we will." I hope he'll back off now.

We got to his place fifteen minutes later. What a relief I didn't know how much later I could hold it in. After we walked in and he turned around and locked the door I attacked him slamming him against the door making out with him.

"Em you have to cool it before this leads to something else." He said breaking the kiss.

I started kissing him all over his neck pulling his wife beater off. Running my nails down his back I nibbled on his bottom lip. The growl coming from his trout satisfied me way too much. I wanted more. I got on my knees and unbuckled his pants taking them down to expose what I wanted. His shaft was nice and hard now. Taking his hard penis in my mouth I started taking him deeper into my mouth sucking him. I could hear him moan my name. He lifted me taking me to the couch when he took my panties off. Next thing I knew his fingers were inside me. He was thrusting them in and out with the other hand rubbing my clit.

"Oh god Jay." I screamed

He then replaced his fingers with his pulsating shaft going slowly only to tease me only giving me the tip. Then he slid his full length inside me. Oh god it felt so fucking amazing. He started off slowly and went faster. I he took my shirt off while slamming into me. Taking my left breast into my mouth he started biting and sucking on my nipple while pinching the right nipple with his hand. He flipped me over he wanted to fuck me doggie style. When he slid inside me he gave my ass a nice hard slap. God that was hot! While fucking me he grabbed my hand pulling it down to my pussy, he wanted me to rub my clit while he fucked me.

"Oh god." I screamed.

"Nope the names Jay."

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command."

He slammed into me after that comment. Pumping into me faster and faster we came in unison. He turned me over, we layed on the couch together. I was laying in his arms and it felt so right. I think I will do it I'll give us another shot. With that thought I fell asleep.


	7. authors note

Hello readers. I hope your liking the story so far. i've also stated another one. but that dosen't mean i'm giving up on this one. I have so many idea's for it. but here's the name for my other one. Who i really am. it's a crossover with one tree hill.

please read and let me know. It's another Jay and Emma... 3 3 love them two..


	8. Oh My God Pt2

"I know you're up Emma. You're not snoring anymore."

"You ass, I do not snore." I said pushing my ass towards him.

"Do you think rubbing your naked ass on me is going to cause anything but more fun."

"Who say's I'm not trying to get that?"

I got up and ran to the bedroom Jay was in front of me in two strides, his big arms pulling me to him. I shook as I leant into him my breath uneven. He nuzzled my neck and that spice of mine enveloped him. His fangs punched down hard and he fisted my hair, bringing my face up to meet his. With a growl he took my lips in his. He wasn't gentle, wasn't soft. His lips slammed into mine, his fangs scraping my lips with a desperate need to possess me. I opened for him and his tongue slid into my welcome mouth , caressing, teasing, tasting.. He wanted me. Heaven help him he wanted me and he couldn't stop.I moaned as Jay's tongue speared into my mouth, hot and demanding. Tiny pinpricks of pain bloomed on my scalp as Jay pulled at my hair. If it were possible, our kiss deepened and I molded my body against his. I wound my arms around his massive shoulders. I had no choice. My knees were about to give out. My head span.I shivered as Jay's arm snaked around the small of my back, his hand spreading downwards to the top of my bottom. He drove me even closer and I could feel his arousal pushing at me Jesus Christ he was big. The realization sent another tremor through mey and I arched under the force of it, my fingernails digging into Jay's muscles to anchor myself the heat at my core blooming drew himself away from my mouth, his nostrils flaring, his eyes glowing white hot. His voice was breathless, "I," was all he said. Yet I could hear the yearning in his words. My own voice had deserted me, my breathing hard. I moved my hand upwards and pierced his ruffled black hair with my fingers, pushing his unruly locks away from his stunning eyes. I searched his face, willing him to need me as much as he needed him. The way I looked at him made the blood roar around Jay's head and he picked me up like I weighed nothing. Collecting my little body in his arms he made his way towards the bed all but throwing me upon the thing. My brilliant brown eyes met his, and then dropped lower as I appraised him. His cock jumped as my eyes landed on him and then, Good God, I licked my lower lip. And then he was on me again. His hands roved over my pale skin wanting to feel all of me. He kissed my mouth again. His hand moved down my body and I arched into it, meeting his touches, my little moans spurring him on. His fingers burned the inside of my thigh and I shuddered. He kept going until he reached my pussy.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, I was so wet.

He bent to kiss my tight nipple and his middle finger slid inside all that delicious wetness.

"Oh God!" I moaned as I came up of the bed.

I watched amazed as the pink tip of Jay's tongue licked my breast. I was almost undone when he caught me watching and took me between his sharp teeth, teasing my tight nipple with just the right amount of pain. And all the time those brilliant blue eyes stared at me. And his hand at my core was relentless; slow then fast, circling me until he found my already sensitive clit. His first touch butterflied across my nub and I bucked against him. He stroked me slowly, but I was desperate for more. I moved against him, the heat coiling within me. His movements changed, his fingers adding more pressure as the strokes became faster until I couldn't take any more. Yet I couldn't find release. I wanted more. I needed more. As body my shook with something deep and unexplained, I moved my hands over Jay's corded muscles the back of his neck, his broad shoulders, down his spine and over his hip. Jay's blue eyes followed my hand as it dipped lower and I reveled in the hiss he gave as my hand found his erection. My hand too small to take all of him, moving up and down in slow deliberate movements. My thumb rubbed across the sensitive head and I smiled as Jay cursed. I repeated the movement, my breath hitching as I felt the silky feel of him. I would be the undoing of him. As my delicate hand stroked his cock, Jay knew this without a shadow of a doubt.

"Oh Christ," I did that thing again, rubbing the glossiness of his pre-cum around the tip of his cock with my thumb.

Another onslaught of that rich cinnamon aroma hit his senses, tightening things even further. His head snapped up and he met my eyes. Still wanting, still needing, Holy Shit. He had to get inside me. Now. As if he knew, I moved my thigh, allowing him access to what he really wanted. He knelt between my legs, and he almost stopped breathing as he stared at what I was giving him. Then the need hit him again. He leant over me and kissed me hard a his cock nudged at the entrance to my core. I returned the kiss, my hand spearing through his hair, the other snaking over his hip. He couldn't wait any longer. He was inside my in one hard thrust.

"Jesus you're so tight."

This is what I wanted. This is what I needed I thought as Jay drove himself into me. He wasn't gentle and I didn't want him to be, but the size of him still took my breath away. I understood what all the fuss was about. He filled me, stretched me and as his thrusts got deeper and I tightened around him, the feeling intensified. I found my own rhythm, meeting each thrust, taking everything he had to give me. I raised my leg higher and Jay gave a delicious moan as he drove deeper still. I felt his muscles bunching under my hands. His movements became harder, more powerful and I felt heat bursting within me as I tried to keep up.

Jay was at my ear, his fangs scraping my neck. "Come for me," he demanded.

My body went liquid with his words. Wave after wave of golden heat rolled through me until it blinded me. All I could feel was him. He was everywhere. I held on as long as I could until finally Jay lost his rhythm. I heard him call my name as he came in long shuddering bursts, his body bucking, his muscles beautifully corded beneath my hands. I took it all.


	9. Chapter 9

i have four more chapters typed up but if no one is going to read it im not going to post anymore.


End file.
